Kiryuu Hajime
Summary Hajime is a key character of Inou Battle Within Everyday Life series and the main protagonist of the spin-off Nichijou-kei wa Inou Battle no tame nii. He was a former Senkou High School student and also a member of the Literature Club. Like Jurai, he has chuunibyou syndrome. After receiving a power that he named "Lucifer's Strike", he fight in the Fairy War and form his group of superpower users called "Fallen Black." He is Tomoyo's half-brother. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Kiryuu Hajime, Kiryuu Heldkaiser Luci-First, Ancient Lucifer Origin: Inou Battle Within Everyday Life Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Fallen Black Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Gravity Manipulation, Stealth Mastery (Know martial arts that consist of stealth), Vector Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Flight, Black Hole Creation, Weight Manipulation (Can increase or decrease his weight), Statistics Amplification (Via Gravity Manipulation, either concentrating gravity to increase his strength, or reducing it to be faster). Evil Eye grants him: Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation and Sleep Inducement Attack Potency: At least Wall level (When fighting with System, he destroyed much of the room where they were. Superior to Akutagawa who can destroy metal doors), Pinpoint Abyss ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic (His movements cannot be perceived by the human eye) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (He resisted being seriously hurt by System, who is comparable to or superior to him) Stamina: Can resist fatal injuries and keep fighting for a while. Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Being a chuunibyou, Hajime is always prepared for almost any situation. Hajime demonstrates great intelligence and impressive deduction skills. He has great knowledge in physics, so through this, he can analyze the actions and abilities of his opponent, thus being able to know his supernatural power, even discovering the power of his target much faster than Aki, who has the ability to analyze all the powers of her opponent. On top of that, he was able to discover what the fairies planned to do with System, and easily deduce that Leatia was trying to manipulate him. He is also quite skilled in close combat, and has learned martial arts since he was in high school. He is witty, and can use dirty techniques and traps when facing his opponent. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lucifer's Strike:' Hajime's supernatural power. It is a skill that can manipulate gravity in various ways. Thanks to this, Hajime has several techniques that come from its gravity manipulation. Some of them are the ability to fly, weight manipulation, or vector manipulation. *'Pinpoint Abyss:' A skill that produces a small black hole, the "definitive black hole". A black hole that absorbs everything in a small unknown range, but it is said that even light is not able to escape from it. *'Mitsubachi:' By manipulating gravity, Hajime is able to concentrate all gravity on a single point, considerably increasing his physical strength and speed, moving at "lightning speed." It directs all its power in a single point, creating the strongest spear, capable of penetrating any shield. With this ability, he is able to be imperceptible to the human eye and pierce a person's chest with ease. *'Zakuro:' Unlike Mitsubachi, with Zakuro, Hajime manipulates gravity by concentrating it all in one line instead of a single point. Thus, a sharp attack is formed, a large-edged attack that can cut the human body with great ease. *'Shukuchi:' A technique of Japanese martial arts. Shukuchi consists of closing the gap between the user and his opponent immediately, where the most important thing is not the speed of the user, but "as the opponent does not realize". The step, the movement of the weight, the control of the body, the height, the line of sight, etc, must be taken into account in order to close the gap without the opponent noticing. *'Evil EyeEternal Wink:' Hitomi's supernatural power. Although the skill belongs to Hitomi, Hajime is able to use it whenever she grants it. This ability can mentally affect the targets in several ways. It is able to put the opponent to sleep, show a simple illusion, or slightly alter the memory. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Inou Battle Within Everyday Life Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Antiheroes Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Gravity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Flight Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Density Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Durability Negation Users